


The Beast Within

by Nydharani



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon storyline, Dalish Elves, Elven Glory, Eventual Smut, F/M, Haleira Lavellan, Slow Burn, Solavellan, maybe not always, solas x lavellan - Freeform, solasmance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nydharani/pseuds/Nydharani
Summary: She is everything he was trying to avoid. Fierce, aggressive, wild. However, you cannot judge a book by its cover, Solas will later discover.EDIT: Changed the name of the main character and corrected some grammatical mistakes.





	1. Little Wildling

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, Solas would not have believed that someone could have survived the explosion.

But there she was, covered in black rags and a full-body hood, her chest slowly going up and down following the rythm of her calm breath. She made a sound when the soldiers deposited the stretcher on the ground and put her in the bed, but became quiet shortly after.

Cassandra entered the room like a storm. Long story short, the patient seemed to be an spy, an Elven spy due to her complexion, and the only survivor of the blast. Solas listened to her with a serious face, but he felt his insides scream. Not everything was lost. The explosion, and all the lives that were lost, may have not been in vain. The soldiers and Cassandra let Solas with the spy, after a discussion on Solas' life hope if the elf did not survive it.

The next hours passed fast but agitated with the commotion. While everybody outside the small house in Haven where he and the elf were were moaning for the Divine, for the lifes lost or for the enormous breach on the sky, Solas found himself staring too long at the female elf, wondering and thinking of the many things that could possibly had happened that ended up in her survival. Blinking, Solas decided to not waste any more time. He took off the glove that covered her left hand, which was glistening with a green glow, only to find the palest skin he had ever seen. For a moment he thought she was dead, but the warm feeling of her skin proved him wrong. Her fingers where thin and delicate -something that clashed with the appearence of her nails, large and pointy- and the contact of them against his skin felt good but rought, her calloused hand being a living proof of the hard life she had carried.

He held tightly her hand in his, inoculating healing magic into her body, trying to stabilize the Anchor. His Anchor. While doing so, he proceeded to handcuff her, just as Cassandra had ordered him to do. He felt an energy inside her fighting his own as he transferred more and more benevolent magic to the girl. The Seeker had told Solas that she only found a pair of daggers with the girl, and the man had to recognize he did not expect to find a mage without a staff. But the magic within her was unquestionable. Perhaps the spy did not even realize she was a mage? Was she going in disguise, afraid to be discovered by a templar?

While thinking about it, he stared at her, perplexed. Who was this woman? What happened at the Conclave? How in the world could a simple mortal survive being physically in the Fade? Too many questions passed through Solas' mind while he looked at the fox mask that covered her face. It was mainly pure white from the nose to the face, but slowly faded into black towards the ears and the sides of the head. It also had some details in red, like the lines surrounding the eyes. The slim hollow of the mask's eyes was covered in black cloth, making it impossible for people to look into the eyes of the person that was wearing the mask. Evidently, only someone with developed sight could use such a thing. The object covered the upper half of her face, while the lower half was covered in a dark and frayed kerchief, giving the girl the appearance of an assassin. No doubt Cassandra was already planning her trial and collecting the proves of her guilt.

With his free hand he touched his forehead, thoughtful. His head was hurting really bad due to all the events that had happened, but there was still hope. She was the hope. She needed to wake up, for everyone's sake.

A sigh escaped the girl, barely noticeable through the dark cloth. This caught Solas' attention, and feared that the kerchief could cause problems in her breathing. Slowly, he reached to the girl's face with his hand. He slid down the piece of cloth, showing pale, almost spectral-looking skin. Her mouth was slightly parted, showing white teeth and fangs that Solas could have sworn were larger than they should be. Her lips, pale and glossy, lacked makeup, and so the small lines on her lips were full visible, making her look almost childish. Two red dots decorated her chin, but whether they were just a normal tattoo or a vallaslin he could not say, so he proceeded to remove the mask.  
However, before he could touch the object, a low voice stopped him.

“Mana”

He froze, looking at her. The girl had spoken the word "stop" in Elvhen. Was she awake?

After a few seconds, the girl’s mouth closed again, and her breath turned back to usual. She did not move, but it was enough to make Solas change his mind about removing the mask.

But now, if it was even possible, he was more curious about the girl.

A few days passed, and there was no sign of recovery from the woman. The Breach only poured more and more demons, and everyone in Haven was losing their minds. Cassandra and Leliana did not know what else to do about the survivor and the situation, even with the soothing words that Solas tried to give to them, saying that she would wake up in time. But they were running out of it, and even Solas started to doubt about his own abilities. He would become tired after hours of treatment, and still there was no sign of recovery. Would his only hope, the only hope of the whole world, disappear just like that?

It was the dusk of the fourth day since the blast, and once more, Solas sat beside the faceless girl on the bed, trying to cure the effects of the Anchor. And, once more, nothing happened. With a sigh, he stood and faced the other way, moving towards a table with lots of herbs and potions brought by the alchemist that was using to help his own magic.

It was the faintest sound, the fastest move. Solas did not realise until a second later that his neck was being threatened by sharp and threatening claws.

“You have five seconds to tell me the what's going on, so you better start now. Scream and you're dead.”

He stood there for a second, without saying a thing. It looked that Cassandra's attempt to leave the prisoner unnarmed was futile after all.

The girl was surprised that the first thing she heard was the sigh of relief that the elf let slip. For all she had gathered in her half hour of being awake, studying her surroundings, the bald elf was the one that had been taking care of her.

But why? Why did she awake in human territory? How did they bring her here? And for what reason?

All her questioning faded away when the elf started talking.

“I am pleased to see you still live, and surprised that you were able to free yourself from the handcuffs in so little time.”

“Have I asked your opinion?” She sank her claws a little bit more into the flesh of the elf, and heard him gasp. Her head was spinning at an incredible pace, she never felt hungrier in her entire life and her whole body was stiff from the lack of mobility. Even so, she had to focus on escaping from the unknown place.

“You are in Haven. It has been four days since the blast and--”

“The blast? What blast?”

The male elf breathed out, and she clenched her fangs with strength. It was a pleasant sound, sure, but her pulse did not shake. She could not remember a thing after the Conclave, as if someone had stolen her memories.

“There are many things that you don't know. Many things had happened since the Conclave. You, surviving an explosion that destroyed it all, for example.”

Slowly, she lowered her weapon, assimilating the things the man just told her.

Everybody was just...dead? That could only mean that...

...She was the only one to blame.

With a swift move, she grabbed the elf and turned him to face her way, putting her claws against his face. She studied the factions of the elf, his high cheekbones, narrow eyes and square jaw. He looked at her with no fear, which surprised her and fillee her with curiosity. She sensed magic in him, but as far as she was concerned, these people needed her and would not harm her, so she didn’t need to worry about being burned up by him. In the blink of an eye, she brought her head to his neck.

“What are y--”

Solas could only contemplate how the other elf smelled him, absorbing his aroma. She quickly withdrew from him, with the long nails still across his throat. Solas stared blankly at the girl, unable to believe what just happened. What was the exactly purpose of that? He opened his mouth to say something, but found no words. The female put her kerchief, took two steps backwards and bowed her head a little.

“Ir abelas, hahren.” she spoke then, in an accent that Solas thought as perfect “It seems that you speak the truth, so this is when our paths separate.”

In the blink of an eye, Solas was alone in the house, watching the fast black figure run towards the woods of Haven. After the surprise passed, he walked a few steps towards the door, taking his staff. With more and more questions surrounding his head, he followed the soldiers that were chasing her.

The prisoner ran fast, very fast, as fast as the wild had taught her. The prisoner almost wished the man had the scent pf a liar, but it was not the case. She only perceived the smell of fresh ink, old paper and medical herbs; she would not kill someone who brings knowledge to this word. Her black hood flowed around her, covering her body like an obscure veil. It was not much after when she heard the screams and shouts of alarm. When she looked back, she saw a raven-haired human woman running after her, with anger filling her eyes. The girl ran faster, trying to not think too much about the pain in her legs.

It would not be long until she reached the woods. And when she did, everything would be resolved. No one would be able to find her in the forest.  
She saw the woman trying to catch her pace, but failing in the process. She was wearing heavy armour; it was just impossible that she could reach her, even if the human was naked.

She laughed, believing herself free.

That was until, of course, her left hand ached with so much pain that the fox fell to the ground, screaming.

She slipped across the snow and buried her hand in it, trying to calm the pain, but feeling the human just behind her was not helping, neither it was the light of the sun over her, even if it was just a reminiscence of the day. She felt tears in her eyes as her hand moved without control, glowing green, her fingers twisting without her permission. With a disgusted sound, she felt the human's shadow over her.

The female elf felt a strong and fierce grip on her shoulder, making her stand up and face the human. She had beautiful but hard features, she noted, and eyes as dark as her hair. The elf could not help but smile at the human's panting and sweating.

The young girl did not give the human a chance to rest. Freeing herself from the grasp, she pushed the older women to the snow, and sat over her, making her nails grow into claws. The woman did not stay still as she punched her in the left side of her face and shifted positions, being now the human the one above the elf.

“By my condition of Seeker of Truth and Right Hand of the Divine...” she started, as she tried to hold the wild elf down “...I hereby declare you guilty and ready for tria--”

“Whatever you think I did, I'm INNOCENT!”

“Why are you running then? You should have nothing to fear!”

“I woke up in a shemlen village, surrounded by soldiers and you expect me to have "nothing to fear"!?”

When the Seeker was preparing another punch, the sneaky elf slid from her grasp and dodged the fist, gripping the woman’s arm and throwing her to the ground. This time, she quickly stood and started running again, but it was pointless. The soldiers had already reached them, and before she could even start to sprint, she was captured.

The spy was thrown to the cold snow on her knees as she growled, her arms trapped behind her by the strong hold of the humans, her face pushed down to the snow, still hidden under the mask. The Seeker cleaned the snow of her armour and approached them, unseathing her sword.

“Don't touch me!” she snarled, sounding like an animal. The elf fought, trying to become free from her capturers, even though it was futile. In the middle of her struggle, she saw the elf and a dwarf near the Seeker, looking at her. Fuck them. Fuck the woman. Fuck.

“Show her face.” the elf growled at this and tried to stand, but failed. They took the hood off from her head, showing a pure white hair hidden under it. She wore it braided, tangled around her neck, creating a necklace. The remaining hair that slid out of the braid created wild curls around her head.

“No. No. NO!” when one of the human soldiers was removing the kerchief from her face, he was stupid enough to put his hand too close from her mouth, the elf noted, and so she bit him with all her strength. His hand was gloved, but it did not matter, as her fangs tore the material and sank into his flesh. The man screamed, as he took his bloody hand away.

No one could believe their ears when they heard the girl's laugh, too wild. For Solas, who was staring at the whole situation with a mixture of disgust and fascination. Not even the Dalish were that vicious.

“We don't have time for this!” In less than a second, the Seeker was above the girl, and with a swift movement, kicked her belly with her knee, causing the younger girl to lose all her breath for a second. She could not escape now, and just a few moments later, her whole façade was removed and her head forced up by a strong grip on her hair. She could never have been more grateful that the sun had already disappeared.

Everyone looked at her, stunned.

The elf was on her early to mid 20s, or so it showed her lack of wrinkles and the flush of her checks, despite the fact that her face was twisted in an aggressive and wild gesture, her small mouth but full and pale lips showing her teeth. Her ears, straight and long, were red from the cold and anger. However, none of them cared about this, as they could only see the paleness of her skin, so white that could be confused with the snow. White and curly hair, white and long lashes, white and thick brows...and deep blood coloured eyes, sparkling with emotion.

If she seemed more like a spirit or a demon, no one could tell.

As for Solas, he could only see the vallaslin in her forehead that matched the colour of her eyes. The thin but obscure lines delineated three rhombuses in one side, three on the other, simulating eyes, with a pattern in the middle. Three small lines crossing the bridge of her nose. Two dots on her chin. He never thought he would see anyone with such markings, as even himself had forbid everyone that followed him in ancient times to use it. But there it was, decorating the girl's face.

The vallaslin of Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf

His vallaslin.

“Your name! Say it!” said the Seeker, pointing at the now known Dalish. Her expression changed then for a confident and cocky smile, brows furrowed and fangs showing, eyes showing thrill and excitement.

“My name…is Haleira Lavellan” the elf stuck out her tongue, still tainted in blood. “And you can all go to hell”.

While the crowd was too busy trying to control the beast that was Halevune, taking her to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, a laughing dwarf approached Solas. In the distance, swear words and threats of assassinations from the girl could be heard as Cassadra lifted and carried her thin body over her shoulder.

“So, what do you think, Chuckles?” he said, looking at the direction where Haleira was being taken “Too wild for you?”

“Nothing is “too wild” for me, Master Tethras.” the elf responded, standing tall, putting his arm behind his back- And her wildness is of no concern for me. For now, let us hope that she agrees to help us close the Breach and does not provoke more… struggles.

“Well, little Wildling here has proved more fun than you already. And, well, than most of everyone here already.” rubbing his head, he started to follow the crowd. The elf gave him a single look before concentrating in the distance, looking at the yelling girl that was vanishing in the distance.

Solas stayed behind, trying to put his thoughts in mind. If Halevune had captured her attention at the beginning, now most than ever, although he would never have said it out loud. His slighted parted lips curled into a grin as he heard the shouts and howls of Halevune trying to break free.

What a little and curious beast we have found.

With that last though, he marched in the direction of Varric, trying to catch his pace.


	2. The Herald of Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 already here! Thanks for the kudos of the first one, it encouraged me to keep going. Sorry for the slow pace of the story, I hope its worth it! And I apologize for any mistake in grammar!

“Well…now that you mention it…” Haleira said, looking at the giant Breach in the sky with open wide eyes, green light glistening in her blood red irises “I did not notice it until now…”

Cassandra, who had managed to calm the elf and explain the situation to her, sighed.

“Too busy trying to flee, one assumes” the Seeker spat, looking at her with inquisitorial eyes. The elf, covered by the hood but bare-faced from the mask and the kerchief, smiled showing her teeth, still looking at the sky.

“Oh, you bet I was. Too many people trying to put me on trial for a murder I did not commit, you know”

“I don’t” Cassandra responded with a harsh voice. “I still cannot claim that you are innocent. For what you have told me, not even you can, as you do not remember a thing. But the mark on your hand might be the key to solve all this mess” Haleira stared down, thoughtful. A few moments later, she met the Seeker’s gaze with decision in her eyes.

“Well, we’ll never know what happened unless we go to the explosion’s place, will we?”

The human looked at her, surprised.

“Then you…”

“I will go peacefully; for now, at least. I’m no fool: I’m outnumbered and being blamed for the death of thousands of people. If helping you now will help me to save my neck later--”

“I cannot promess you that” the Seeker cut, looking at her with thoughtful eyes. Unexpectedly for the human, the elf chuckled with a fearless expression, as if the threat on her own life did not affect her the slightest. Never Cassandra encountered an elf like that, so rare in appearance and personality. The Dalish had always been a mystery for her, but this girl…

“More exciting, then! But first, you must give me my daggers back. Oh, and the mask. I need it” she demanded, looking at the Seeker with a grin. With care and a sigh, she handled the weapons and the fox mask to her while examining the girl’s movement in case she did something off. It seemed that Haleira noticed it, as she laughed loud.

“Why do you wear this? It…does not seems to protect much, and it is rather messy to put on.”

One last look was exchanged between then before the elf’s eyes were covered by the leather mask.

“It is for protection, but not the one you expect, to put it lightly” Placed the mask in her face, she proceeded to fix the black and long rag she used as a hood, putting it over her head and covering her whole body. “I’ll just say daylight is not good for me, it’s too tiresome to explain the reason, and it’ll involve a time we don’t have. The sun is already gone, but extra protection always come in handy”

“As you please” By that time, the elf and the dwarf arrived at the place where the pair stood, and the girls turned at them. While the upper half of the face was covered, the smile with which the female elf received them send shivers through Solas’ spine, who was not sure if they were the good or the bad kind. So arrogant, mischievous, with white fangs glistening… It reminded him of a time he did not wish to remember.

“Well, you have certainly taken your time” Cassandra said with a tired look “Let’s go”

“Where are your manners, Seeker”? The blonde dwarf asked, with fake offense, looking at the white haired girl and doing a small bow “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller and, occasionally, unwelcomed tagalong” he said with a smile, earning a disgusted sound from the human. “And because I am sure she hasn’t told you, the grumpy woman at your right is called Cassandra”. The young elf chuckled at the look the woman gave to the dwarf.

“Pleased to meet you both officially. Let’s hope none of you die, it would be a waste of memory to remember the names.” The sarcastic tone in her voice was enough to calm Cassandras anger at that response, which earned a laugh from Varric.

Out of the corner of her eye, the masked elf saw a figure approaching hear, a figure that recognized as her healer.

“My name is Solas, if introductions are in order. You seem to recover very fast from the mark, and that is good” he greeted her with a smile. The young one smiled, but this time it was not a confident one, but grateful.

“Thank you for helping me. And…well…” she rubbed the back of her head with her hand and placing the other on her hips, as if trying to find the appropriate words “sorry for, you know, the dagger thing, the threat and such…”

“There is no need to concern yourself with that, da’len. You awoke in an unknown place; it was an expected reaction. But your apologies are appreciated” Solas smiled at her, and she could not help it but to feel at ease.

“If you two are quite finished…” Cassandra started, but a whistle, loud and melodic, interrupted her words. Haleira looked at the sky and waited, until she heard a squawk. A swift shadow descended from the sky, and the group looked amazed at the raven that just landed on the young elf’s shoulder. The black feathers had violaceous reflects, and its eyes, black as the bottom of a well, denoted intelligence. The cloaked figure petted the bird as she placed the kerchief over her mouth, covering her face completely.

“Now that we are done with the presentations, this is Nydharani. She will be a great help in the valley” Another squawk, this time angrier, made Haleira chuckled. “Sorry. Just call her Nyd”.

Solas recognized the bird. He had to shush it a few times when Halevune was at his care to make it go, as the raven didn’t want to leave the window near Haleira's bed. The elf always acknowledged the loyalty of these animals, but he did not consider a potential bound between the girl and the raven, and just assumed that the crow was just waiting for the girl’s death and, possibly, the meat of her corpse.

Haleira whistled again, and the raven flapped its wings and flew, heading to the blast’s location.

With that, the group headed towards the temple.

* * *

 

“You’re Dalish, are you not? And clearly away from your clan. Did they send you here?

A laugh was the response Haleira gave Solas, and he raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

“I’ve crossed paths with your people before” He said again, trying to get an explanation from the white haired girl.

“What do you mean by “crossed paths”?” the girl answered without stopping her fast march.

“I mean that I tried to share knowledge with them, only to be attacked for no greater reason than superstition” Haleira noted the slightly angry tone Solas’ used, and gave another laugh which made Solas furrow his brows. By that time, Solas understood that he may never be able to comprehend this strange and wild elf.

“Yes, that does sound like most Dalish I know” she said humorously, without giving any explanation about it.

“But…you _are_ Dalish” Solas kept saying, trying to find the meaning of her words.

“Ah, does that mean I must agree with everything they do and say?” she inquired “If that were the case, I would not be here now, believe me”.

“I thought your clan sent you here” Haleira laughed, sounding more like a bark than a laugh, but spoke no more of it. Solas did not ask further neither, as he came to understood that it might be possible that the elf was not in good terms with her clan. Even more questions haunted his mind.

All his questions faded when they encountered the first rift and its demons, though.

Cassandra ordered the group to stop behind a small hill in order to give commands.

Solas would stay back, using his spirit magic to protect the party. Varric, not far from the apostate, would be aiding the whole group. Cassandra would attract the attention of the demons and Halevune would…

Wait.

“Where is she!?” Cassandra demanded, looking around. Everyone inspected the surroundings, but it was not needed, few seconds later, a terrifying laugh filled their ears. Stepping out of the cover, they saw a shadow, swift and deadly, attacking the demons. With a disgusted noise, Cassandra ran towards Haleira and the demons, ready to fight, while Varric and Solas stayed behind looking at Haleira’s movements, mouths wide open. She was fast and skilled, and moved like time and space were not a problem for her. But most important, she acted as if she did not care about her own life. She was reckless, unafraid, and even when she found herself aided by Cassandra, her viciousness and ferocity did linger, her howls and laughs never stopping.  Solas found himself shocked when she grabbed a demon and pressed her hand on him, burning its body, meaning that she was not hiding her magic. She could choose to use a staff, to be save in the rear-guard, and yet…she chose the danger of the front line. The reason behind it, he did not know, which only made his curiosity grow larger.

The fight ended soon. Cassandra threw her shield to the ground and headed to the blood-stained figure with anger, who was breathing heavily under the kerchief. The human pointed her sword to the elf.

“What do you think you are doing!? You could have died, and with you our only chance of fixing this! You risked the entire party!”

Haleira pulled the kerchief down from her face, looked at Cassandra and smiled. Something in the human froze looking at her calm but scary smile.

“I suppose” the young elf started, licking her lips “that I got carried away a little”

Cassandra opened her mouth, trying to find the proper words, yet found nothing. She did really behave like a wild and rabid animal.

“You need to understand we are a group now. With your actions, you have risked our lives foolishly” Haleira sighed and rubbed her head, lowering it.

“I…it has been a long time. I am truly sorry” Cassandra lowered her sword at her words, believing in her apologies.

Their talk was interrupted however, as the rift glistened and expanded, ready to pour out more demons. The cloaked elf sensed someone approaching her from behind, and a second after Solas was grabbing her hand.

“Quickly!” Haleira, surprised by his touch on her bare flesh, could not help to shiver. Luckily, Solas did not seemed to notice. “Before more come through!”

The older elf directed the girl’s hand towards the rift, and a green light illuminated her hand. She gasped, and a few seconds later the rift closed. Haleira freed herself from the hold of Solas’ hand, and looked at him, speechless. No one had touched her in a very long time, and the elf could not help to feel uncomfortable from it.

“W-What did you do?”

“I did nothing. The credit is yours” He said, looking at her. Solas looked at Haleira, who was holding her hand close to her chest.

“I closed that thing? But…how?

“Whatever magic opened the Breach also placed the mark upon your hand.” he explained calmly “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake, and it seems I was correct” he finished with a grin.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself…” Cassandra said, wondering. Haleira, Solas noted, was still holding her hand tightly, without saying a thing. He wondered if closing the rift had hurt her, until he saw her red checks and her slightly devious head. She couldn’t possibly be flushing, could she? The thought vanished from Solas’ head quickly, feeling a fool for thinking such a thing from someone like her.

“Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation” Solas said, giving Haleira a hopeful look. She looked at him, and if like she was brought back to reality, she shacked her head.

“You seem to know a great deal about it all, Solas.” She finally said, looking at him with a voice filled with curiosity.

“Solas is an apostate, well versed in this matters. An apostate like you, it seems” Cassandra cut, clearly not aware until their battle of her true nature.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra” he responded, looking now deep into Haleira’s hidden eyes. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage” with that, Halevune gasped in surprised, pulling up her mask so it stayed on her forehead. Her eyes, full of emotion, made Solas blink in consternation.

“You…study the Fade?” Solas would have sworn that she was trembling in amazement, a bright smile forming on her face. “That’s incredible! You have to tell me everything about it” The older elf stared at her, not sure how to process her change. From a fierce beast, she had turned into a child, wanting to discover the world around her. He felt something in him tremble while her big red eyes glistened in amazement towards him. “Does that mean you’re a _somniari_ or--”

“Have you forgotten we have a Breach to close?” Varric said chuckling, clearly amused by the situation. Haleira looked away and cleared her throat, putting quickly the mask in its place and the kerchief over her face so no one could see the red on her cheeks.

“I…uh yes, s-sorry”

“When we finish the task we have on our hands” Solas said with a grin that fired something in Haleira’s soul “I will be more than happy to share my knowledge with you, _da’len_.” His words calmed the girl, who adopted a relaxed posture.

“I would love that, _hahren_ ” Her smile, so different from the cruel ones she gave before, made Solas smile as well. Her hunger for knowledge was a precious virtue among so many wild defects, he thought to himself. Again, he was left behind with Varric

“Aww… the nerd has finally found a friend. You must be so happy now, Chuckles”

“I do appreciate that some people still search for wisdom, Child of the Stone” he said, looking up with pride.

“Yes, yes. You will do a lovely couple. Wildling and Chuckles. Oh, your kids will be monstrous.”

Sighing, Solas marched towards the women, hearing Varric laugh behind him.

* * *

 

Haleira walked among fields of high grass, humming an old song. Behind her, a shadow covered her body, and when he looked behind her, she saw an immense pride demon, looking at her with hunger. Later, the grass died, and only a brown landscape was on sight, full of death. The demon was coming for her. She did not move.

A spiritual like form came on her aid, placing itself between the elf and the demon. It was a red fox, its ginger fur bright and flawless. It just sat there, so small and fragile, but it was enough to make the demon disappear with a smog surrounding it. Haleira looked down at the fox.

“You saved me again.”

The fox looked up at her, meeting her gaze with green eyes, far too intelligent to be only an animal.

“Not even once you leave me alone in my dreams. Thank you.”

The spectral beast twinkled, and moved without a former body around the elf, who looked up at the dreamed sky.

As she felt how she slipped away from her dreams into the world of the living, a whispering, female voice talked.

“Always”

* * *

 

The first thing Haleira saw was a familiar ceiling, spending a few seconds recognizing it. Lazily blinking, she found herself in the house where her adventure began, and sighed in disgust, putting her arm over her face, which was unmasked, she noticed. Then everything came back to her memories.

The giant rift.

The mysterious figure that caused it all.

The Pride demon that, once defeated, it seemed to haunt her sleep.

She rose from the bed and hear a little scream, accompanied by the sound of crystal shattering. Someone else was in the little lodge.

Haleira contemplated an elf a bit older than her, looking at her with a scared expression, stepping back slowly from her.

She was used to this behavior, and with a sigh, she started talking.

“There’s no need to be afraid” the pale one said, with a soothing gesture. “I’m not going to--”

And with that, the servant fell to her knees, bowing her head. Haleira’s mouth dropped open, clearly not expecting her actions.

“I beg your pardon and your forgiveness, my lady. I am but a humble servant”

“I…uh…” The Dalish could not find the proper words. “W-What happened?”

“They said you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.” Still on the floor, the servant looked at Haleira with fascination, something that made her feel uncomfortable.

“So…they are pleased?” Maybe she could go away unscathed, after all.

“Th-The Breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they said. Lady Cassandra wants to see you, “At once!” she said Meet her in the Chantry. At once!” with that, the servant rushed towards the door and got out of the room.

“Well…that was fucking weird” Haleira whispered to herself, standing and putting on her cloak, mask and kerchief. Not giving it much of a thought, she opened the door and gave a few steps before…

…Shit.

She froze in the place, looking at the crowd who awaited her, hands on their hearts, showing a respect that Haleira never expected to receive. It took her a minute to command her body to move. Nyd landed on her shoulder, and that seemed to gave her the encouragement she needed.

“That’s her!”

“The Herald of Andrastre!”

Whispers came to Haleira’s ears, who hid even more under her cloak, thanking the fact that she was wearing a mask. With a fast pace, she headed towards the Chantry. She forced herself not to run in the other direction. When she entered the holy building for the humans, she closed the doors behind, resting her back on them, breathing heavily. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck. What in the hell happened?_

Muffled voices came to her ears as she stood, and headed towards that door.

“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately and be ready for trial” a masculine voice started.

“I do not think she is guilty.” Haleira recognized Cassandra’s voice, and felt a little better at her affirmation.

“The elf failed, Seeker. For what we know, she intended it this way”

Tire of this bullshit, Haleira slammed the door open, revealing three human figures arguing.

“Chain her!” the elf noticed the Chancellor then, and stood in front of him, pulling up her mask. “I want her delivered to Val Royaeux inmediatly”

The girl cleared the gap between them, and looked at him with a fearless expression.

“Try” she threatened, showing her teeth. The Chancellor stepped back, eyes wide open.

“Disregard that, and leave us” Cassandra said with a sigh, now used to the hard and straight forward ways of the elf. “Haleira…”

The Dalish exhaled a deep breath, and stepped back as well, calming herself.

“Does this mean I'm still a suspect?”

“You absolutely _are_ ” Rodrerick answered, anger filling his voice.

“She is not, and there are others that have proved to be far more suspicious” Leliana talked then, breaking her silence.

“I am a suspect!?”

“You, and many others.”

“But not the prisoner…”

“I heard the voices at the temple” Cassandra started, looking at Haleira “The Divine asked for her help. The Maker sent her in our darkest hour.”

“Whoa whoa, hang on” the elf tried to speak, finding it difficult to do so. “You can’t possibly believe I am a Herald of Andraste, can you?”

Haleira looked at Cassandra, then at Leliana.

“Fenhedis, you totally do…”

“You are exactly what we needed when we needed it, Haleira.” She responded, looking at her eyes deeply.

“The Breach it’s still there, and your mark is our only hope to close it.” Leliana seconded.

With that, Cassandra slammed a book onto the desk.

“You know what this is, Chancellor. A write from the Divine granting us the authority to act. From this moment on, I declare the Inquisition reborn”

With that, the Chancellor left the room. Haleira broke the silence.

“Well, good to see you still have work to do, good luck with that!” She rushed towards the door, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Looking back, she saw Cassandra.

“We can’t do this without you.” She sounded tired, exasperated. She was waiting for her reaction, Haleira supposed.

“Let me make this clear, Cassandra” Halevune started, feeling sweat running on her body. “I am no Herald! I do not believe in the Maker. Fenhedis, I don’t even believe in my people’s gods! This is stupid!

“Possibly,” Cassandra answered calmly. “But you are still our only hope. _Please”_

“Argh…Fine!” the elf threw her hands to the air “I suppose not even someone like me can look away from this, huh…Have to say though, I did not picture this when I woke up”

“Neither did we, if it helps” Leliana said with a warm smile.

“Help us fix this before it’s too late” Cassandra rose her hand, and Halevune, with a sigh and a reassuring look, hold the human’s hand, giving a strong handshake. Cassandra smiled, Leliana nodded, and Halevune wondered just where the fuck did she just stepped into.

Nyd squeaked on her shoulder, giving her approval.

* * *

 

“Ah, there you are”

Solas approached the cloaked figure, who was sitting with her arms embracing her legs. It was really difficult to distinguish the elf in the middle of the night, and Solas was sure that if it weren’t for his elf vision and the big raven on her shoulder, he would not have been able to find her. Her mask and kerchief were placed on the snow near her, and his heart flinched just for a second at the thought of seeing her face again.

Halevune looked back at the elf, and cursed in her mind. In all the commotion, she felt the necessity of time being alone, and so she went to the small woods outside haven, found a frozen cascade and sat on it, looking at Haven in the distance. Before all this, the wild was her home, and now she had the feeling that she would not be able to lose herself in it in a long, long time.

“I needed some time alone” she said simply.

“Oh” Solas started, feeling like a fool now that he stopped and thought about it. In fact, it was the first time in a long time that he acted without thinking first, and this scared him, even though the act itself was harmless. “I have disturbed you, have I? Ir abe--”

“No, its fine” She cut, patting the snow near her, encouraging him to join her. The elf doubted for a second, as they needed to head back, but then sat beside her.

“Everyone is looking for you. It seems that you just disappeared from the village after the announcement of the Inquisitions’ reborn.”

“Ah, yes. I ‘ve been known for disappearing, or so I’ve been told” She said with a warm smile that had nothing in common with the mischievous ones he had seen in her before. It warmed his heart as well.

“I’ve noticed that as well” Solas answered her with a smile. “I had to track down your magic so I was sure that--”

“I had not left?” Solas did not respond, but Haleira already knew the answer. She sighed. “I already told Cassandra that I would stay. You know, I just needed to get away from all the nonsense. And the crowd. I hate crowds”

“Ah, yes, the Chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all.” Halevune gave a disgusted noise which made Solas chuckled.

“What, does that mean that I’m riding in on a shining steed?” she said with a half-smile and a sarcastic tone.

“I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they are extinct”

“Oh, I don’t know” she said while pulling the hood off her head. The crescent moon illuminated her small features and her snowy hair, still braided around her neck with a curly fringe covering one eye. Her red eyes glistened when she looked up at the night sky, greenish due to the Breach. Her skin, always so white, now looked spectral, and her scarlet vallaslin only added more to her unique appearance. “This world is so vast and beautiful…” Her voice sounded full of hope “I’m sure they’re not completely gone” Solas looked at the elf in awe, so different depending on the circumstances.

“I hope you’re right” Solas whispered, almost wishing. For him, this world has lost so much…but if someone still believed not everything was gone, why refuse it? “I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations.” Haleira’s ears twitched, and she glazed the elf, curious. “I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten” Solas met her gaze them, and his deep blue eyes met her bloody ones. The wind rose between them, making Haleira's hair flow smoothly. “Every great war has its heroes. I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.

“…What do you mean with ruins and battlefields?” She asked him then, possibly evading the question. He did not push her however, and proceeded to explain the possibilities that the Fade offered to those patient enough to unravel it. She listened to him carefully, keeping every word in her mind. He, by the other hand, was more than happy to share his experiences, and could not help but feel his pride grow at her expression of amazement.

“It sounds wonderful, Solas” she sighed, lost in her thoughts.

“You are a mage, and it seems that you have no impediments in using your magic. You are not a somniari, but there is really no need to be one in order to start exploring it in the basics. Yet it seems you never tried it before, even though you clearly are attracted to the idea” Solas said arching a brow, confused.

Halevune deviated her gaze from him.

“Let’s say that…it is difficult for me to walk the Fade freely. I’ve tried but…I just can’t. Maybe it is due to my…other abilities”

“You mean shapeshifting, don’t you?” she chuckled at his guess.

“Ah, it seems you noticed” she said, rubbing her head. “What gave me away? The claws that I have for nails?

“Mostly the fangs, but that too. And some of your behavior as well.”

“Oh, yes…sorry for that” She said a little bit ashamed, remembering their battle and how she smelled him at the very beginning. “Sometimes it’s hard to control my emotions. I can’t even shift completely, I’m years of training away from that; and yet, sometimes, I feel more animal than elf.”

“In time you will control yourself, _da’len._ Shapeshifting is no easy magic, and I will try to help you with whatever I can”

She nodded happily, grateful of his help.

 “And…I could help you walk the Fade as well, if you please” he said slowly, awaiting her reaction. Her eyes opened wide, and a big smile decorated her face.

“I would love that!” with that, she took his hands on her own, carried away by her enthusiasm. It took her a second to understand what she had done by the look of surprise Solas had. She quickly let go of his hands, ashamed.

“I-I mean…it would be very kind of you, Solas” the elf had to suppress a smile after such behavior. Haleira had really proved to be one of a kind.

“I will stay then” He said, looking at the moon “at least until the Breach has been closed.”

“Was that in doubt?” the girl asked, and Solas met her gaze again.

“I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and, unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you surely understand my caution” with that, Solas felt Halevune placing her hand over her shoulder.

“You came here to help, Solas. I won’t let them use that against you”

Their eyes clashed again.

“How would you stop them?”

He felt her hand gripping his shoulder hard, as if trying to give security to him.

“However I had to” She said, furrowed brows and serious expression. Solas found himself lost in her mature voice, so different from before. It did ease his thoughts.

“Thank you” he said truthfully with a small smile, which the girl answered with another. She let go of his shoulder then. “But for now, let us hope that our efforts are not pointless.

With that last sentence, both elves sat in silence, enjoying each other silence.

“A question _, lethallan_?

“Just one” she said, giggling.

“That vallaslin…” he started, choosing with care his words “I never saw any Dalish with it. Which god does it honour?

She stared at him, her giggle now turned into a serious expression, her gaze turned to the horizon.

“Fen’Harel” she stated firmly “the Dread Wolf. And it is not strange that you never saw anyone with this vallaslin, as it doesn’t exist. I created the pattern myself.”

Solas breathed slowly. So he had been correct.

“But why?” He started, utterly confused? “Why would you honour someone like—

“I do not honor anyone, Solas” she cut with a hard tone. Solas detected her pain in it “I do not believe in any god. In fact, I strongly believe that anyone that believes in a god is weak and fool. Fool enough to think that some mysterious entity is watching over us all, at least.” It seemed that the girl had been too harsh, or so she thought looking at Solas shocked expression. “Please, don’t tell Cassandra I said that”

“I won’t” Solas said “I just find your statement… _curious_. Only the most gifted minds are not afraid to understand that reality, with all the sorrows it carries.”

Solas heard Haleira’s deep breath, knowing then that his affirmation has calmed her.

“Answering your question, I’d just say that it was what I needed when I needed it. Without it, I would not be here now. Perhaps, in some other occasion, I will tell you the rest of the story.”

“I look forward it” he said with a nod. Haleira gave him one of her unique and mischievous grins, showing her fangs.

“Are you curious about me, Solas?” she stood then taking her mask and scarf, cleaned the snow off her body, and started walking towards Haven, black rags wrapping her, turning her into another shadow of the woods. “But you will have to tell me your secrets as well, yes?”

With that, she disappeared between the trees, becoming a shadow.

“Yes, I am.” Solas whispered to the nothing.

Before heading to Haven, Solas looked at the Breach.

“This world still hold some surprises, after all”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are really appreciated!


	3. Not The Person They Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again sweeties! Been away for a long time, but I'm finally back! Thanks to the people who commented on the two first chapters, they encouraged me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy!

Haleira awoke early, not even the sun there to welcome the new day. It was her daily routine however, so this was not odd for her. As she stood from the bed, a big yawn left her mouth. Her dreams were, like every night, peaceful and calm, her eternal companion never letting her have bad dreams. She smiled sweetly at the thought of the red ethereal fox, the only one that had seem to care about her. She did not know what it was in fact, but she did not care. With it, for a brief moment, she did not feel so lonely.

Her white hair, normally tied around her neck in a long braid, was now an indomitable mane full of tangles. She loved her hair, it was maybe the only thing she liked about her, but gods it was a nuisance sometimes.

She went to the window an opened it, letting a snow-covered Nyd in, who squeaked and shook her feathers as soon as she landed in Haleira's shoulder. Then, the elf sat on a chair and started to brush her hair harshly, moaning in pain when the certain tangles were specially hard to unravel. Her hair became a puffed mass of white that would later become her usual braid. She place her curly fringe behind her sharp ear and nodded.

"All of this without a mirror" she said to herself "either I'm becoming better at this or I look ridiculously bad".

The elf dressed properly, as properly as you can dress with black, dirty and old rags covering your whole body. She tied her kerchief around her mouth and headed towards the door, taking the mask on her way. This was going to be a tough day, she could feel it in the air, and Haleira needed a distraction to clear her mind.

The cold breeze of the dawn greeted her, making the girl smile. She loved the feeling of cold on her skin. It was due, possibly, to the fact that coldness was the only feeling her skin could handle without aching.

She moved like a shadow, admiring the silence of the night, her light footsteps the only thing that could be heard. Nyd was incredibly quiet on her shoulder, as if not wanting to disturb the peace that surrounded the place. What had been a village threatened by demons and a hole in the sky (which sadly was still there), now it was serene, as if it was healing its own wounds. A stronger current of air made Haleira to put the hood over her head, shivering a little bit.

As she headed into the woods, her head started to hurt when she remembered all the things that happened just a day ago. How did Haleira, a pariah to her own clan, become a member of a religious group created to save the world? Maybe this was the divine punishment her keeper always warned her about. It surely felt like so.

She gazed at her hand, which was glistening green the moment she thought about it. The mark send chills to her body; it was not painful, but still weird. Only one thing altered her more than her hand, and it was her loss of memory. If she could only remembered what happened, she could just end this Inquisition thing really fast. But, of course, she had to lose her memory. Wouldn't be a divine punishment otherwise, she thought bitterly.

Sighing, she reached her destination. A frozen creek, perfect for training due to its difficult surface. The elf drew her daggers gracefully and started to train. This was the perfect way to clear her head.

In the battlefield, Haleira was no longer herself. The elf entered in a very special trance, one only predators can achieve when focusing on the hunt of a prey. Her path might not involve as many magical talents as other mages, but she certainly liked it this way. Her magic allowed her to bound her heart and soul to the nature, to the living. She might not be able to shapeshift correctly, but she could feel that union with the wildness even more powerfully than other veteran shapeshifters she had encountered.  
It was probably because of that why she preferred the use of blades rather than staffs.

When the sun was finally high, Haleira decided that it was time to head home.

Home. What a strange word.

When she got to her assigned house, her big red eyes observed with amusement how an angry Cassandra pounded the door, trying to wake her up from a non-existent sleep. When she placed her hand on the warrior's shoulder, Cassandra gasped in surprise and turned almost drawing her sword. Her features changed from exasperation to anger when she finally recognized her fox mask.

"Where, by the Maker, have you been?! I've been trying to contact you for hours!"

"Good day to you too Cassandra. Always a pleasure to talk to you" Haleira answered amused, hands on her hips.

She let out a disgusted noise and, without asking, took her by the arm and dragged her to the Chantry.

"You ought to meet very important people. And we are on delay."

"Cassandra, you really need to relax..."

"I'll relax once the Breach is closed. And you need to be more aware of the situation"

"Believe me, I am fully aware. That's why I'm taking it easy, I'd just loose my mind otherwise."

While being dragged, Haleira spotted Varric, who sarcastically bowed before her.

"Herald Wildling"

"Tagalog Varric"

After a few minutes, they arrived at the holy place. They entered ti without further delay and walked through its main hall. The sisters bowed as she walked by, and she felt a knot on her stomach. Oh, she hated this. She was not sacred nor worthy of any distinction. She was just a weird looking elf. With a glowing green hand.

The couple finally arrived to a great room with three people inside, awaiting for them. She recognized Leliana, who was smiling sweetly at her, although she could see in her eyes a darkness not denoted in her features. The other two, a blonde male human, possibly a warrior, and possibly an Antivan woman, bowed in courtesy to her. Cassandra made a gesture with the head, and Haleira, sighing, took off her mask and kerchief. Possibly, due to their manners, they said nothing, but Haleira could almost hear their surprised gasps.

"Let me introduce you" Leliana started, "This is Cullen Rutherford, commander of our forces; and this is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador.

"Andaran' atishan." Josephine said, making Haleira arch her brows in awe.

"You speak Elvhen?"

"I'm afraid you heard the entire of it" She answered with a thick accent. The elf smiled. She was Antivan, after all.

"Es un placer conocerla, señorita Montilyet. "Now it was the time for Josephine to arch her brows, probably more surprised than Haleira was before.

"¿Habláis antiveño?"

"Sí, aunque no consigo dominar del todo el acento. Aun así, espero que se me entienda." Haleira said, rubbing her head.

"¡Es casi perfecto! Para mí sera un honor enseñarle como pronunciar adecuadamente-"

"If you don't mind, ladies, I would like to understand what you're saying." Cullen said awkwardly, earning a giggle from the two girls.

Languages truly makes you closer to the people and its secrets, Haleira thought smiling. It was only one of the reasons why she loved to learn them.  
"And of course" Cassandra continued "You know Sister Leliana"

"My position here involves a degree of-"

"She's our spymaster"

"Yes...tactfully put, Cassandra."

"Wow, that's a bunch of impressive titles" Haleira noted, crossing her arms. " And to think I'm the Herald just because I have a green hand...I'm sure you could manage perfectly without my help, y'know?" The mischievous elf tried to turn around,but Cassandra's strong grip on her shoulder stopped her.

"I thought we agreed that you would help" If looks could kill, the Dalish would be dead by now.

"Ah, yes, yes! It is my nature to flee in these kind of situations, sorry." The sassy smile Haleira gave to the warrior did not achieve to calm her, but it was enough.

"As I was saying" The raven haired woman continued "We need to bring power to the mark..."

"And the mages are the best alternative possible".

"You should not forget about the templars".

* * *

Solas could feel the cold air tingling against his light skin as he gazed into the horizon, thoughtful. Lots of things had happened in just a few days, but his hope was somewhat regained. The Dalish had survived, even when facing the Pride demon, and that was almost a miracle. He could still remember how she fought against it, moving so fast that the demon could not catch her. It was almost as if one moment she was in a place, and a second after she was in another. It was thrilling to watch her move and fight, he had to admit to himself.

"Solas!" A voice, now well known to the mage, interrupted his thoughts. When he turned his head, he watched how the Dalish, covered as usual, approached him almost running. Her somewhat childish attitude mad him smile slightly.

"Herald." he responded in a solemn voice "What can I help you with?"

"Pack your things. We're going to the Hinterlands. Oh, and don't ever call me Herald again, please." the white haired said, stopping by his side as he chuckled. "It seems that a mother of the Chantry wants to contact us. We are pretty lucky, as the whole Chantry is spitting at us right now" even though her words were supposed to be serious, he noted the amused tone on her voice. Did she not take any situation seriously? It was something that bugged the sage beyond belief.

"And that does not bother you? The Chantry could prove a worst enemy than the Breach itself." He said, while entering into his assigned house, closely followed by Haleira. Once they were in, the girl took her mask off and put the rag of her mouth down, showing her face. Solas glanced at the Dalish for a moment before proceeding to pack his backpack.

"Hmm...I don't really know. You see, this whole situation feels like I'm dreaming. In fact, the only thing why I know I'm awake is because my f-" she was going to say that her fox, the presence that would always be with her in her dreams, was nowhere to be found, and that was the reason why she knew she was awake. But she stopped at the last second fortunately, her secret almost discovered foolishly. She never told anyone about it, afraid that normal people would think she was possessed or visited by a demon, when in fact the fox kept her from entering the Fade and its dangers. But Solas... he was different. Maybe some day she would feel close enough to him to tell it. As friends, of course.

"Your what?" he said, confused.

"It was nothing. I just know I am. Thing is, I try not to think about everything that's going on too much." She replied, trying to change the topic. She sat on a nearby table, dangling her legs and watching Solas pack his things, who did not ask about her sudden change.  

"That is a rather unwise attitude, don't you think?" He said, obviously trying to choose the correct words as he placed the backpack on his back. She smiled widely.

"Call it as it is, Solas. Its a coward attitude." She said shrugging, twisting the end of her braid with her finger "And I'm proud of it. Cowards survive where heroes don't."

"You don't look like a coward in the battlefield, however" he continued as he caught her. 

"Because I know I can defeat them! The moment I face an enemy I know I can't beat, I'll run as fast as the wind!" Solas sighed as the girl started to giggle. Was she the worst possible person to be such an important figure? Was she the worst person to have the anchor and the responsibilities it carried? Probably. A hand on his shoulder made him look straight into Haleira's crimson eyes. She smiled sweetly and sincerely. "However, I have to say I've always been on my own. I'm sure that with you, nothing will be able to stop us!"

Suddenly, as if she realized her words, Solas saw in her something he never would have expected. Blush.

"With you, I-I meant the whole group! You know, Cassandra, Varric and such! Not you as _you_ -I mean, you too! But--

"I understand it, _da'len_." The elf said in a calm tone that made Haleira feel stupid. She felt so immature in comparison with Solas it hurt. She rubbed her nuke, feeling awkward.

"Sorry...I'm still not very used to talk to actual people. Side effect of living on your own in the wilds, I guess."

"On your own?" He said, now looking at her closely, meeting her big eyes. "I thought you said you were Dalish?"

"Uhm...its a rather...complicated story" the girl said, gazing to the side "I left my clan three years ago now. Since then, I've lost myself in the wilds. That's when I started to learn the ways of shapeshifting."

Solas chuckled, thing that made Haleira look back at him, surprised.

"Ah, so you're a wanderer and a self-taught, just like me. Now I understand your attitude." His words actually made Haleira felt encouraged, and for once in her life, understood.

"I suppose I act different from my people, you're right." A light flush covered her cheeks as she smiled, thing that Solas would do shortly after looking at her. Just how different faces did the girl had?

"But, if you were on your own all this time..." Solas finally thought "Why where you at the Conclave? And why did you left your clan?"

"Again, so full of questions!" The elf said, laughing. Now it was the turn of Solas to look away. The girl got always the worst of him. "However, I think its my time to ask now, don't you think?"

Solas stiffed. _Careful now, Solas_. If he didn't choose his words with care, things could turn awfully wrong.

"What would yo know of me, da'len?" He said, approaching her and leaning on the table. He looked at the Fen'Harel vallaslin of her forehead and his lips twitched for an unnoticeable instant.

As soon as Haleira opened her mouth to speak, Varric opened the door, leaning into the frame of the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovely couple, but we must go. Cassandra's orders."

Haleira and Solas nodded, and without further delay, they headed towards the Hinterlands.

* * *

 

Breathing heavily, the white haired elf let her body fall to the ground, sitting ungracefully as Nyd landed on her shoulder. Blood dripped from her black coat and mask, as well as from the clothing of her companions. The Crossroads were finally free from the stupid conflicts between the mages and templars, and while the people were finally returning to their homes, she allowed herself a brief moment to rest. Furthermore, the sun was shining bright, thing that only made her more tired. Not only her skin suffered from the great glob of fire, but also her eyes, which couldn't even look at it. She was lucky her other senses were more developed; if she depended only on her eyes or she didn't have the mask to protect them, she would be dead already. A faint sound brought her back to the real world as she saw Varric sitting beside her.

"A great fight, Wildling. You do fight like one." He said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You were not bad ether. Bianca is a tough girl!" Both of them laughed hearty. Not very far from them, Cassandra and Solas were helping the residents of the small village. Two soldiers from the Inquisition apporached the couple and saluted.

"Herald! Here to report that our position is secured!"

"My name is...ugh, it doesn't matter. Thank you." With that, the two left them. Varric could not help but to chuckle at the elf's exasperated breath.

"Not too comfortable with the title, Wildling?" Haleira took of her mas and left it on the ground next to her, covering her head further with the black hood. Her eyes hurt a little bit, but she did not give it much thought.

"Exacly. These people...if they knew how I really am, they would not talk to me like their are."

"And how are you, exacly?"

"A survivor, Varric. A selfish, coward survivor. Being like that have kept me alive until now. If they expect from me to give my life for them, to sacrifice myself...they are going to be really disappointed."

"No one expects you to do that. In fact, I think they would gladly give their lives for you, girl."

"That's the point!" she claimed, exasperated "They do so because they expect great things from me. Things that are never going to happen, like me sacrificing myself for their worlds, their religion."

Varric looked at her and sighed, rubbing his head. The elf looked back at him, curious at his reaction.

"Look Wildling, I like to consider myself the worst person in the world, someone that doesn't care about anyone but himself. But this..."he said, extending his arms "You can't just walk away from this. I'll say it, you have by far the worst part, but you're not alone in this. And I do think you can be that person the people are so eager to worship." The Dalish smiled at Varric's words, comforted.

"Thanks, Varric. I mean it."

"Anytime, Wildling."

"You two! Care to help us?!" Cassandra yelled at them, clearly angry. Haleira and Varric exchanged glares.

"Nope! We're perfectly fine here Seeker!" The dwarf said, gaining a disgusted sound from Cassandra and a laugh from Haleira.

After a few moments, a woman approached them, wearing the attire of the Chantry. The couple stood up as the other two members of the group came closer to them. When they were all reunited, Mother Giselle explained how there would be an important meeting in Val Royeaux, one the Inquisition could not afford to miss. With that, and with the night almost upon the group, they called it a day and prepared the tents for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say that I know the conflict of Antiva being based either on Spain or in Italy. However, as I'm Spanish, its just easier for me to make Antivan sounds like spanish. Sorry about that.
> 
> I know that maybe I'm going too slow, but I just think its necessary to start from the very beggining. This story is planned to go all the way through the game, even after Tresspaser,so I ask for a little patience with me XD. I think that, with the next chapter, the introduction part will be complete as I will introduce companions and such. With it, the real story will begin. I hope you accompany me in this journey!


End file.
